


puppy love - well, more like bunny love

by vans0nhead717



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Kenny and Leo get highSome things are revealed.Also Leo has an incredibly skilled mouth
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	puppy love - well, more like bunny love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy nervous Kenny and high Leo

Kenny lit the bowl, slowly breathing in before pulling the slide out of the bong. It only took a moment for him to clear the chamber, only to cough the smoke out in surprise when he heard a gentle tapping on his bedroom window.

He was beaming at Kenny, holding up a six pack of Mountain Dew and the new Conjuring movie. 

Leo’s hair had grown out significantly since childhood, now falling over his eyes, shaggy with dozens of different ash tones running through. It was natural, the time he spent in the sun over the years slowly breathing life into him.

He was seventeen, and without a doubt one of the strongest people Kenny had ever met, but it wasn’t until his father ran out that he managed to gain some semblance of stability. His mother entered therapy, and he began jogging to school every morning. 

Very slowly, slowly but surely, Kenny saw color begin to return to his face.

He was also Kenny’s best friend, and honestly, probably his only  _ true  _ friend.

So Kenny checked on Leo. Split his lunch with him when his mom forgot to make it - typically whenever her meds fell out of balance, seeing as that always had a tendency to make her spacey - hung out with him in their freetime, told Eric and his other asshole friends that Leo was off limits.

Not to say Leo and Kenny weren’t close before that, because they were. Leo was the only person who didn’t seem to look down on Kenny - the state of poverty he lived in being a regular target of everyone else they knew - and in fact, seemed to adore him.

Kenny slid the window open, chuckling as Leo awkwardly stumbled over the sill. “You’ve never been able to do that properly,” he teased.

Leo smiled bashfully at him. “And I never will.” He pulled the small backpack around his arm off and dropped it onto the floor.

They smoked first, of course. Leo cleared the chamber easily, taking in a large amount of smoke and slowly blowing it towards the ceiling, smiling to himself. 

Kenny blushed, biting his cheek because  _ why was that actually so cute. _

The two of them passed the bong back and forth a few more times before Kenny placed it on his dresser when they were satisfied. 

They flopped down on Kenny’s bed, staring up at the glowing star shaped stickers on his ceiling. “I didn’t know you wanted to hang tonight,” Kenny said. 

Leo rolled onto his side, looking at Kenny as he gave a sheepish, “I always wanna hang out with you.”

Kenny’s eyes flitted in Leo’s direction as they both flushed a soft pink. He bit his lip, keeping his gaze on the dim lights on his ceiling. His body grew lighter with each passing moment, the aches in his legs from his gym class that morning quickly fading away.

The somber weight on his chest wasn’t leaving however, no matter how much the high kicked in. “I’m exhausted,” Kenny mumbled quietly.

Leo shifted slightly, stretching his arm over Kenny and pressing his face against Kenny’s arm as he squeezed him close. “You’re really warm…” Leo giggled, smiling dopely up at him.

Kenny’s face burned, biting his lip as he tried to ignore the warm feeling in the base of his stomach. “You’re pretty affectionate tonight.”

“Cause you’re warm,” Leo insisted, “and I want you to warm me up.”

Kenny was going to have a  _ full blown heart attack,  _ and it would be entirely Leo’s fault. “You’re just high.”

“Fair, but I still want you to cuddle with me.”

Kenny rolled over, facing Leo and raising his eyebrows. The expression was meant to be stern, but it only managed to earn a loud giggle from the smaller boy. 

“You know you want to,” he teased, his sing-song voice only further aggravating Kenny.

Kenny embraced Leo, turning him around and pressing his face against Leo’s neck as he squeezed his stomach. 

“Fine,” Kenny sighed, “Just don’t be mad at me when the high wears off and you run away in horror.”

Leo laid his head back against Kenny’s shoulder. “I won’t. Besides, I like you even more when I’m sober.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Kenny muttered, “You  _ really  _ seem to like me right now.”

Leo giggled into his hand before placing it on Kenny’s and interlocking their fingers over his stomach. “I just get nervous around you. But I’m high, so I’m not nervous. But when I’m sober, I get nervous cause you’re my crush. I  _ like  _ you. I want to be your  _ boyfriend, _ ” he hummed.

Kenny’s cheeks burned. “That’s the weed talking.”

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Leo replied.

Kenny wanted to say something, but he brushed his embarrassment aside and searched desperately for a distraction. “If we’re gonna cuddle, I wanna at least watch the movie you brought.”

Leo shifted slightly, opening the DVD case he brought and sliding it in the tray of Kenny’s laptop. It only took him a moment to boot up the computer and begin the movie, lying back against Kenny as it began.

“I don’t understand,” Leo whined, “Why start in Amityville if they aren’t gonna show Amityville?”

Kenny rolled his eyes and chuckled. “For the same reason they started with Annabelle in the first movie. To set it up for later!”

Leo gave a few small yelps at the various scares, but it wasn’t until a demonic jaundiced nun appeared on screen that he turned his head and buried his face in Kenny’s shoulder. 

Kenny chuckled lightly, earning a pout from Leo.

It wasn’t until the end of the movie that Leo shifted, sitting up and pulling Kenny with him. “I’m pretty sober now,” he told Kenny, averting his nervous gaze.

Kenny gathered his resolve. He just needed confirmation, and he’d have the upper hand again.

“Do you still…”

Leo’s hands found his cheeks, pulling his face close so their lips were only an inch away. His thumbs brushed over Kenny’s cheekbones. “Yes,” Leo breathed, his words just barely audible.

Kenny’s breath caught in his throat. “You still wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Kenny smirked at him. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

The only indication of Kenny’s next move was the devious edge that creeped into his gaze, and the light laugh he gave. Reaching down and gripping Leo’s hips, he flipped the smaller boy onto his back. 

Leo gave a small yelp, before Kenny nodded in approval and settled his weight on Leo’s stomach. “You’re so cute like this,” he murmured, “when you’re all vulnerable and innocent looking.”

Kenny’s thumb brushed over Leo’s lower lip, smirking as his mouth fell open against the gentle press of his finger. “Good boy.” 

Leo let out a quiet whimper, gazing up at Kenny with desperation. 

“Do you like that?” Kenny asked. Leo gave a single submissive nod. “Good boy.”

Kenny leaned down, finally brushing his lips against Leo’s. He gave a sigh of satisfaction as Leo’s hands found his hair, running his fingers through it.

Kenny slowly opened his mouth, angling his face as he pushed his tongue between Leo’s lips.

Leo whimpered into his mouth, hesitantly flicking his tongue into Kenny’s mouth and smiling. Kenny nipped gently at Leo’s lips, pulling them between his teeth and earning a quiet whine from the smaller boy.

Leo gave a soft  _ hum  _ as Kenny pulled away, grinning at each other. Kenny was the first to chuckle, staring lovingly at Leo’s soft cherubic face, before Leo burst into laughter, resting their foreheads together as they giggled.

“ _ You _ might not be high,” Kenny mumbled, “But I feel kinda loopy right now.”

Leo smiled, his gaze dripping in desire. “Too loopy to kiss me again?”

“No,” Kenny replied, “Definitely not too loopy for that.”

\---

Leo parked his car in the back of the high school’s crowded lot, sighing as he turned the keys in the ignition. He slumped against his seat and unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to pout at Kenny.

“I don’t wanna go to school today,” Leo whined.

Kenny reached over and gently squeezed Leo’s thigh. “Alright, what do you wanna do?”

Leo’s lips turned up and he climbed over the console, straddling Kenny and smirking down at him. “I have an idea or two,” he said.

“Oh?”

His hands found Kenny’s neck as he pulled him into a kiss, gently biting on his lower lip and pulling it between his teeth.

Kenny pulled away. “If we’re gonna spend the day fooling around, can we at least do it at my place?”

The moment Leo gave a small eager nod, Kenny slipped out from under him and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car.

“Are we going to your place?” Leo asked.

Kenny chuckled. “Of course. Your mom might be pretty chill now, but it’ll be significantly easier to fuck around in an empty house.”

“Fair enough.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes, before Leo’s hand found his knee. Kenny smiled fondly at him, but his expression quickly fell serious as the hand on his leg slowly ran over the inside of his thigh.

“Leo…” he warned, “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not,” Leo replied, feigning an innocent expression as a single finger brushed over the quickly growing tent in Kenny’s pants. “Just be patient, and I’ll make it worthwhile once we get back. It'll only be another minute or two.”

Kenny opened his mouth to object only to let out a soft groan when Leo pressed his palm against his clothed dick. “F-fuck Leo.”

Leo leaned over, brushing his lips against Kenny’s ear and slipping his hand into his sweatpants and under the soft fabric of his boxers. 

“We’re almost to your place,” Leo whispered, wrapping his fingers around Kenny’s dick. “How are you gonna walk in like this?” he teased. 

“L-Leo, holy sh-shit…” he groaned, slightly bucking his hips against Leo’s hand.

“You’re throbbing in my hand,” Leo said quietly, smirking as Kenny pulled into his driveway and threw the car into park.

It only took a moment for him to relax back into his seat and closed his eyes while Leo jerked him off. 

He tugged his sweatpants and boxers down past his thighs. His legs were covered in the same short blonde fuzz that curled around the base of his shaft, and t he warm hand on his dick was beginning to overwhelm him as the soft skin of Leo’s fingers slid over the head of his cock.

He didn’t even notice Leo moving before he gave the shaft of Kenny’s dick a single small lick, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently on it.

“L-Le-Leo! Oh god, f-fuck Leo -” Kenny gasped, grabbing a fistful of Leo’s soft blonde hair.

Leo’s hand tightened around his dick and he swallowed around the head of Kenny’s dick, pushing his tongue against the now dripping slit.

Kenny’s hands tightened around his shaggy blonde locks as his cock throbbed in Leo’s mouth.

“Does that feel good?” Leo mumbled.

Kenny gave a quiet groan. “Yes, yes, fu-fuck please, it’s gr-great.”

Leo’s lips stretched around the thick shaft of Kenny’s dick, placing both hands on his thighs and taking Kenny into his mouth until he reached the base of his thick, pulsing shaft.

His own neglected cock was pressing against his underwear, aching and twitching as he tightened his lips around Kenny’s length, sucking gently on his thick throbbing cock.

Kenny bucked his hips, thrusting into Leo’s mouth and gripping his hair even tighter.

“I’m - fuck Leo - close, shit…” he gasped, feeling his nearing orgasm build.

His tongue flicked against the underside of Kenny’s shaft, swallowing around his length and squeezing his thighs harder.  Kenny was babbling at this point, his fingers loosening and tightening every time he let out a soft groan or gasp.

Leo was throbbing, his erection straining the thin fabric of the pajama pants he had lazily pulled on that morning. Precum was leaking into his briefs as his dick twitched, and he let out a soft moan as he climaxed against the soft fabric.

At the sound of Leo’s moan, Kenny came with a grunt crying, “Fuck, yes, yes, yes!” His fingers tightened around Leo’s soft blonde hair, tugging as he gave one last thrust and slumped back into his seat.

Leo continued gently sucking on his shaft, pulling his lips away with a  _ plop  _ and licking Kenny clean. 

Kenny was gasping, trying to catch his breath as Leo leaned up and smirked at Kenny.

Kenny pulled him by his hair, angling Leo’s head back and pushing his tongue into his mouth. He sucked hard on Leo’s lips, nipping at them as a thick mix of saliva and semen spilled onto their lips.

They broke apart, both gasping for air.

“Holy… fuck,” Kenny sighed, wiping his mouth and relaxing back into his seat before pulling Leo into his lap. “You’ve really never done that before?”

Leo giggled, blushing as he replied, “Yeah. Was it that good?”

Kenny wrapped his arms around Leo and smiled up at him. “Obviously. You were amazing.” He smirked smugly for a moment before continuing, “Can I go down on you now?”

Leo blushed a deep red. “Uh, I’d like that but…”

He looked down awkwardly at his pants, and the small wetness that had spread over the fabric. 

“I sorta already finished,” he said sheepishly.

Kenny’s eyes widened. “You came… just from going down on me?”

Leo nodded bashfully, and it took everything in him not to avert Kenny’s hungry gaze.

A possessive edge creeped into Kenny’s eyes. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Leo giggled, leaning forward and kissing Kenny with all of his force, pushing his tongue back into Kenny’s mouth and sucking on his lip.

“I am gonna return the favor though,” Kenny insisted.

Leo smirked. “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come... eventually... after I finish the gigantic work known as Lost and Found
> 
> Also I have to update Hiding in the Room
> 
> And also Songs of Innocence
> 
> Oh, and my Persona works...
> 
> Ok so basically, this may get an update in a few decades


End file.
